Life as a Henchman
by Ybarra87
Summary: Harry Smith a low paying janitor who lives in Gotham but also moonlights as a henchman. He does what he's told without an issue and has worked for many bosses. However Gotham's about to find out that he's not the nobody he makes himself out to be. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or DC Superheroes.


**This was an idea that came to me and I had to tell. This is** **just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was morning in Gotham City and the sun was rising. For most of the citizens of Gotham that meant it was time for them to get up for the day. It mostly meant that it was time for one Harry Smith to get up for the day. Harry Smith happened to be a twenty one year old man with messy black hair and green eyes who was a low paid janitor at GothCorp. He's responsible for cleaning the building during the day and had been working there for the last three years. However being a janitor was not the only job he had. Since it didn't pay much Harry had to do something that was frown upon. It was something he had been since he arrived in Gotham eleven years ago and that was being a hired hand to the local crime bosses of Gotham. Yes Harry was a henchman. He first started with the local crime bosses doing errands and obtaining supplies to having to get rid of a body and occasionally, even though he didn't want to, kill someone but as the years went by so did the rise of the super criminals of Gotham. Harry did what he had to do when he worked for them. He made sure not to make them mad or reveal anything he had learned from them. He had made sure to show he was loyal enough to keep their secrets and sometimes helped them when they had a problem. He was very smart and was able to see a mistake and pointed it out in the nicest way possible without offending them. He had worked for almost all of the big ones from Two-Face, Penguin, and Riddler to Joker. He had basically worked for them all.

The one he was working for now was Bane. The job that he was required to do was to obtain certain chemicals that he had needed which had been easy for him since he had knew where to get them and without raising the alarms. He had just finished putting the chemicals in the room where he was suppose to and was about to collect his pay when all of a sudden a large crash could be heard. "What the hell?!" Harry shouted as he peeked out to see Poison Ivy staring at Bane. Harry just groaned because he knew if a fight started the Batman and his allies would show up. He had avoided being caught by the Bat for so long he was not going to be caught now. Harry quickly thought about why she would be there and knew it had to be plant related. Quickly looked around he spotted a plant that looked rare and had a feeling Bane had took it to help improve his Venom formula. Harry quickly grabbed the plant and ran out of the room with it.

Ivy was mad as hell at Bane. She had received word about a rare plant that Bane had and knew that he planned to use it to improve his stupid Venom formula. The thought of that baby being experimented just to make a stupid drug made her sick. She planned on rescuing that poor baby and show Bane why you do not mess with nature in the first place. She had managed to find out where he was hiding and had a huge flower rise through the ground with her in it so she could confront him. As she walked out of it she saw Bane glaring at her angrily.

"You know why I'm here Bane." She said.

"If you think I'm going to give it to you without a fight then you're seriously mistaken Ivy." Bane replied as he was about to signal his men to attack.

However before the battle could start Harry walked right out and gave the plant to Ivy. "Here you go. Please take it an leave." He said.

Ivy just stared at Harry confused that he just simply handed it to her while Bane looked at Harry with anger. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!" He shouted at Harry.

"Yeah I prevented a huge fight from breaking out so the Bat wouldn't show up and I can avoid going to prison." Harry replied.

Everyone there pretty much saw where Harry was going with this however Bane was not going to let this go. "You won't have to worry about going to prison because you have just signed for your death!" He shouted.

Ivy who was still standing was about to save Harry since he rescued her baby however didn't have a chance since Harry just walked towards Bane and placed a piece of paper in his hands. "Instead of killing me how about you take this as payment for the plant. It's something I came up with." He said.

Bane had no idea what game Harry was playing but he decided to at least glance at it before killing him. As he looked at it he just gave a surprised look and looked back at Harry in shock. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Uh Harry Smith. You hired me to obtain some chemicals for you." Harry replied.

Bane just stared at Harry. "I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

"I told you I'm-"

"Don't give me that! I want to know who exactly you are because you can't be some low level thug if you were able to come up with this!" Bane shouted.

"What is it?" One of Bane's men asked.

"It happens to be a formula for Venom however this formula may actually be the one to perfect my Venom formula without the side effects." Bane answered shocking everyone in the room as he just looked at Harry. "So I'll ask you one last time. Who are you?"

"I'm just Harry Smith. A guy who's trying to survive in this city by doing odd jobs for different people." Harry replied.

"You expect me to believe that a person who managed to come up with a formula I've been working so hard to create is just a hired thug?"

"You make it sound like I'm someone important but I can tell you I'm not." Harry replied. "I take whatever jobs I can get just to survive in this city. Some of them happening to be for some of Gotham's elite criminals. Usually when I take those jobs I make sure I create an insurance policy so I don't end up being killed by them. When I found out about the job you had put out I came up with that formula since I've heard you have been trying to get close to creating something like that."

Bane just took a moment to process what he had heard. He knew Harry wasn't some nobody like he was saying and he also knew he could be doing a lot more than odd jobs for criminals like him. He could see that Harry was trying to maintain a low profile on purpose. He felt very tempted to keep Harry so he could work for him but he had a feeling that it would backfire on him. He saw something very special in him and planned to ask around later. He then turned to one of his men and said something to them in Spanish. The man then took off and came back a few seconds later giving Bane some cash. Bane took it from him and then handed it to Harry. "Here's your payment for the delivery of the chemicals." He said as he tossed Harry the money. He then turned to Ivy who was still standing there and said. "Ivy get out. You have your plant so leave and you should know this formula has no plant based ingredients so you don't have to bother coming back. Now leave!"

Ivy just gave a small smile and nodded as she then got into her plant and had into burrow back into the ground. Harry just took the money seeing that it was the right amount for the job a little shocked that he was getting paid the agreed amount instead of having some of it taken away for what he had done. He then put the money in his pocket and left the warehouse.

As soon as Harry got outside he made a mental note not to take any jobs for a while as he didn't not want any huge attention directed at him. He would just stay low for now. He then proceeded to make his way home seeing how he needed to get some sleep for the day shift in the morning. Knowing a quick way to his apartment Harry decided to take a short cut through Gotham Park. Harry began walking as fast as he could since he wanted to get home quickly however he did not expect Poison Ivy standing nearby.

"That was quite a thing you did back there." She said as she stood in Harry's way.

"I didn't want to be caught and thrown in prison. I made it so far in my life without being caught and I don't want it now." Harry replied as he tried to go around her only for plants to block his way. Harry seeing that Ivy wanted something just looked at her. "Is there a reason you won't let me go?" He asked.

"Well after what you pulled tonight I happen to find you very interesting." Ivy replied. "You put your life on the line just handing me that poor baby. It makes me think I should make you my henchman." She said as she got close to his face and place her right hand on the left side of his face.

"First of all I did what I thought was the best thing at the time. I do not want to be caught and thrown in jail by Batman and second I prefer the term hired help over henchman." He said as he gently removed her hand from his face. "And as for being your hired help I think it's best for me to decline. After what has happened tonight I brought a lot of attention to myself and until it dies down I'm just going to stick with my day job even if the pay isn't that much. Plus you don't seem like the type to hire people since you use plants so I'm sorry if I find this strange."

Ivy just gave Harry a surprised look that he had just said that to her. "Okay fine you can go." She said in a disappointed voice.

"Thank you." Harry replied. "For a second I thought you would of used your pheromones on me."

Harry then started walking only to stop when Ivy said. "I did try to use them on you right now."

Harry stopped and turned around to look at her. "Huh?" He asked.

"I said I tried to use my pheromones on you. For some reason they're not affecting you." Ivy replied.

Harry just looked at her puzzled. "Well I don't have an idea on how that's possible." He said as he just shook his head and sighed. "Look I'm sorry if you're upset but I have to get home now."

Ivy just watched as Harry took off running. She was confused by why he wasn't ready to serve her. After what he had done for her she felt he deserved the pleasure of serving her. Granted it was a bit dark but in Ivy's eyes humans could not be trusted. Harry Smith had made her very curious about him and she decided she was going to find out everything she could about him.

THE NEXT DAY

Harry was just getting off work from his job at GothCorp. He could see the sun setting down and the night beginning to start. He would of been off earlier if there wasn't that accident that happened in one of the labs that he had to clean up. He just gave a sigh seeing that he had to go home as the night was beginning to start and he had no jobs to get to. He knew how dangerous it in Gotham at night so luckily he made it a habit to carry a few useful objects on him at all times one of them being a gun. As he made his way home he began to get a weird feeling like someone was following him. Turning around briefly to get a small glance he noticed six strangely dressed people. "Oh crap they found me." He said to himself as he quickly began to think of a plan. He noticed all of the people on the street as well as the cars and knew what to do. He pulled out the gun he had on him and aimed it at the people following him. He then shot three of them hitting them right in the shoulder. The people on the street began screaming and running in fear as the other three strangely dress people pulled out some sticks and began to fire a strange blast from them hitting the screaming citizens on the street instead of Harry since the riot was blocking their aim on Harry. Harry then ran behind a car and began to rip apart the jacket he was wearing in strips. He then started to place a strip into the car he was hiding behind gas tank as the screams began to die down. He then pulled out a lighter he had kept on him and lit it. He immediately ran to another car while he took another shot at them only for them to stop it with some kind of energy shield their sticks created He then placed another strip into the gas tank of the car there and then ran out into the open. He then aimed his gun at them on for them to raise their shields again however instead of firing at them he began shooting into the sky until he was out of bullets.

The strangers seeing that Harry was out of bullets began to slowly approaching him. "You're coming with us." One of them said.

"Forget it! I'm not going anywhere with you!" He screamed out as he looked up at the sky. "Come on where are you?!" He said to himself. Harry then saw them about to approach the first car he had set up to explode and gave a small smile. One of the strangers noticed this and realized he had set up a trap but before he could warn his friend the car then exploded knocking on of them across the street as the other one managed to avoid only to be hit by the next car rigged to explode sending him across the street as well. The remain stranger just stared at Harry angrily as he pointed his stick at him and was about to hit him when the Batman showed up kicking him to the ground. Harry seeing that the Batman was finally there began to ran as fast as he could making his way to different alleys and streets not stopping for anything. He eventually stopped when he found himself at the park and took a moment to rest at a tree but before he could even catch his breath Harry felt something hit making his body feel like it was being tortured. He looked to see a man in black step out of the shadow giving a triumphant smirk. "Well if it isn't the bastard who's nothing but a pet." Harry said as he then addressed the man. "Hello Snape."

"So you actually remember me?" The man now known as Snape asked.

"Oh yeah I do." Harry replied. "It wasn't easy but I got back the memories both you and that old bastard took away from me."

"That shouldn't have been possible." Snape responded.

"Well life is full of surprises." Harry said. "So I take it the old bastard wants me back?"

"Yes, he does."

"And judging by the spell you just casted on me I get the feeling that you're going to kill me and say that a death eater did it am I right?"

Snape just gave out a snarl confirming Harry's question. "How did you know?" he asked.

"It's because you're predictable." Harry answered. "You do anything to get into that woman's good graces that you would kill me and tell her you did everything you could to save me but failed hoping that she would let you comfort her. You should know that it wouldn't have worked anyway."

"And how would you know that?!" Snape snarled out at him.

"Because you don't have a kind bone in your body. The only person you care about is yourself and I remember hearing the conversations on how you would punish and take points away from any student who wasn't part of your house. You're just a pathetic sad excuse of a man." Harry replied as he gave a small smirk only to be hit again to be hit again by the same spell causing Harry to scream out in pain.

Snape just gave a small smirk as the spell stopped and looked at Harry. "I'm about to do the world a favor and rid it of a Potter for good." He said as he had his wand aimed at him.

Harry just looked at Snape one last time muttering out. "You're pathetic." He said as he then turned his face towards the trees and noticed a flower growing right in front of him and spraying him in the face with some gas. Harry then began to pass out but not before seeing plants moving around and someone walking out.

A FEW HOURS LATER AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION

Harry just gave out a groan as he began to feel himself wake up. His body was still in pain from the spell that was casted on him but it was slowly starting to fade away. As he sat himself up he saw he wasn't in the park anymore but some kind of greenhouse. Harry just gave a small sigh as he knew who this place belonged to. He had no idea why Ivy rescued him but he decided to thank her and find out why. He slowly got out of the bed he was in and started to look around finding her in another room talking to her plants.

"I see you're now up." She said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me." Harry said as he walked towards her. "Now please tell me why you did it?"

"What makes you think I did it for a reason?" Ivy asked as she gave a small innocent smile.

"Because I heard all I need to about you and the fact that you hate men." Harry responded.

"I don't hate all men." Ivy replied. "There just are any good ones left so it just seems that way."

Harry just gave a small groan. "Stop giving me excuses and please tell me." He said to her.

"I owed you for helping me last night." Ivy answered. "You helped me when you didn't have to and avoided being killed by Bane. It was only natural that I repay you for your actions."

"I already told you why I did it." Harry said.

"You say that it's to avoid going to prison but I get the feeling you didn't want any attention on you and after what happened tonight it confirms what I thought."

"And what is it you think you're right about?"

"That you're maintaining a low profile on purpose. You are doing all this low level work because you're hiding from someone however I take it they found you."

Harry just gave an annoyed groan. "Yeah they did." He said as he looked at Ivy. "What happened to that bastard in black?"

"He got away." Ivy answered. "He tried to kill you with that stick of his but I showed up and stopped him. I saw he had a grudge against you and tried to use my pheromones to get answers about you out of him. I almost got him to tell me about you but he somehow gained control and called me something strange called a veela then took off."

"Just my luck." Harry said as he began to think.

"I'm curious what is a veela?"

Harry then turned to her and explained. "It's basically a creature that's semi human that are mostly human. They take the shape of beautiful humans but can transform into harpy like creatures that can throw fireballs when they're angry. They also have this ability to charm people with what they call allure. It's very hard for people to resist them that only a handful of people can do it."

"Like you?"

"I guess so." Harry replied as he checked his watch. "I better go."

"Yeah that's not a good idea." Ivy said stopping Harry in his tracks.

"And why not?"

"Because the police are looking for you." Ivy said as she turned on the TV in the room where a news program had his picture up. "They're looking for everywhere for you."

"DAMN IT!" Harry screamed out as he kicked the floor.

"I take it you're upset?"

Harry gave a sigh as he then looked at her. "Yeah, I am." He replied. "Luckily I planned for something like this and have an exit plan. However I'm going to have to wait until it daytime."

"We got a few hours until then so how about you tell me who you actually are?"

"Very well seeing how those morons revealed themselves in public let alone in front of Batman. It's not going to matter if I tell you." Harry said as he grabbed a chair nearby and sat down. "First of my name isn't Harry Smith."

"There's a shocker." Ivy replied in a sarcastic tone.

Harry just rolled his eyes and continued. "My name is Harry Potter and I'm a wizard."

Ivy just looked at Harry in surprise. "I know magic exists but you saying you're a wizard sort of makes it hard to believe given that you're just a henchman."

Harry just gave an annoyed groan. "I told you I prefer the term hired hand and do you want to hear this story?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then please don't interrupt me." Harry replied as Ivy just nodded for Harry to continue. "Okay let me start at the beginning. Wizards are a group of humans who were born with the ability to use magic. They live in secret away from normal humans because humans tend to fear what they don't understand. Now each country has it's own magical part with their own laws. The one I was born in Magical Britain happens to be one of the most primitive country's in the wizarding world. They insist they're the best but since they refuse to progress with the rest of the world it's not true. Now the ministry there happens to be so corrupt that anyone who is from a pure blooded wizards family can basically get away with anything. It's basically a country full of prejudice and hate. Also to make matters worse it's the home of a wizard terrorist named Voldemort. He's basically a nut job who's trying to rid Magical Britain of all humans who were born with magic but not from a wizarding family. He believed that they were the reason why pure blooded families were having children who could not use magic. What that moron and the rest of Magical Britain don't want to hear is that magic decides who gets to use it's gift not them. Anyway Voldemort is causing trouble for all of Magical Britain until a prophecy was made stating that a child will be born at the end of July who will vanquish Voldemort. Now this prophecy was made in front of a manipulative old bastard named Albus Dumbledore. Now he saw this as a way to rid the world of Voldemort and planned for a way to use this to his advantage. He knew of three children born at the end of July. One of them was born on the 30th while the other two were twin brothers born on the 31st. He planned on telling the parents of these children who happen to be worshippers of his. Now he convinced them to go into hiding away from Voldemort since he somehow found out about the prophecy. Now the parents of the twin brothers did something different. They went into hiding at a secret place that makes it where only one person who knows their location called a secret keeper. The person they chose happened to be a good friend of theirs unfortunately he was also a follower of Voldemort. He gave Voldemort the location to their home on Halloween night when they were both one. Voldemort arrived knocking out both of the parents and tried to kill the youngest son however something happened where the spell he used bounced back and hit him instead turning his body to ash. Now Dumbledore showed up a little bit afterwards and declared the youngest son Charles the Boy Who Lived causing everyone to celebrate and turn all of their attention towards him while forgetting the eldest son who was also there."

Ivy just looked at Harry with sympathy. "You were the eldest brother weren't you?" She asked.

"Yes I was." Harry replied as he gave out a sigh. "For the next few years my parents focused on raising my brother giving him whatever he wanted while I was just ignored. I was mostly raised by the house elves that work for my family. They were the ones to basically teach me everything including to read. When I finally learned how to read from them I spent most of my time in the family library reading everything I could. For some reason it was easy for me to learn all of the knowledge inside those books and use the magic taught in them. I mostly kept this a secret from everyone since they would start yelling at me and hit me for trying to take attention away from my brother. Unfortunately that old bastard Dumbledore found out what I had been doing and talked my parents into getting rid of me. He told them that I felt jealous of my brother and was going dark. That the best option was to seal my magic and make me forget everything about the wizarding world. He suggested that I be raised by my mother's sister and her family since I wouldn't have magic which they did. However there was one thing about my aunt and her family they should of considered and it was the fact that she hated my mother and all things magic. It didn't matter if I couldn't use it I was her son and to their eyes that meant I was a freak. When I was six Dumbledore brought me to his office and tried to erase my memories and seal my powers however I turned out to be more power than he thought so he had no choice but to bring in that bastard in black from earlier Severus Snape. He hated my father because he tormented him when they were in school together and married my mother when Snape wanted her. Snape saw this as a chance of revenge so he helped on erasing my memories and seal up my magic as well as making me weak to fight back. After that they rewrote my memories where I thought my parents had died when I was a baby in a car crash and had been raised by my aunt and uncle since. They basically made me their servant making me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. They called me freak all the time so I thought that was my name until I started school. My life there was nothing but a living hell from the chores I was forced to do to the abuse they gave me when ever I messed up. Heck sometimes they abused me for no reason or things they say was my fault that they happen like my uncle being turned down for a promotion. I can still hear what they would always say to me. That I was a freak that wouldn't amount to anything. All I would be able to do is serve normal people which was the only thing for me to do."

"So how did end up in Gotham?"

"When I was ten." Harry answered. "My uncle had to come to Gotham for a business deal. He brought his wife and son but couldn't find a place for me so had no choice but to bring me with them. Unfortunately the deal didn't go through so being the stupid idiot he was my uncle accused me and decided to leave me in Gotham. He told me to go somewhere and wait for them but I knew what was going on and did what he said. The truth was I wanted out of that house and saw this as the chance to finally be free. However I knew if I was going to stay in Gotham I was gonna have to survive somehow while avoiding the police so they wouldn't send me back to them. I knew I need to at least find a way to earn money and I was then offered a job by one of the local mob family. It was a delivery job. I did it without running into a problem and started doing whatever jobs I could get from deliveries to securing supplies all the way to disposing bodies."

"I'm curious how did you get your memory back?"

"It happened when I was fifteen." Harry replied. "I was doing a job for one of the local mob families securing some supplies they wanted and moving them into the warehouse they wanted them in when the place was suddenly attacked by a rival family. They started shooting up the place and setting it on fire. I was trapped in the room with the supplies I placed there and had no way to get out. I knew it was the end for me so I just waited for the flames to get me when all of a sudden I found myself in a strange bank."

"A bank?"

"Yeah, it's a bank ran by goblins called Gringotts. They handle the money of the wizarding world. They accused me of breaking into their bank to steal from them but I told them I had no idea what they were talking about. I told them what had happened and that I had no idea why I ended up there. Something did not sit right about me with one of the goblins so he took me to a room where he told me he was going to see who I was by doing an inheritance test. It was a simple process and when it revealed who I was he had to call his boss in. Apparently it revealed exactly who I was as well as the fact that I was the heir to several other wizard families. It also revealed that I had my memories erased and rewritten as well as my magic being sealed and the spells making me weak. The goblins told me they could remove everything for a price by taking it from one of my faults which I agreed to right away. It took a while and was extremely painful but when it was done I remembered everything and was mad as hell. The goblin manager had told me that their king wanted to me with me and talk to me so I went with him to meet their king. Their king showed me the inheritance test and I noticed something. That I was the heir to a house by conquest. A house who the last heir was supposedly killed on Halloween night fourteen years ago."

"You were the one Voldemort tried to kill." Ivy said.

"Yeah I was." Harry replied. "But that wasn't the biggest shocker. I saw that one of the things I had was something called a horcrux in my head which I receive that night. I asked the king what it was and he told me that it's basically a dark magic designed to cheat death. That the caster would split a piece of their soul into an object it's basically a way to cheat death. In other words Voldemort isn't dead since he placed several pieces of his soul in different objects so he's still around."

Ivy just stared at Harry in shock. "You had a piece of a dead guy's soul stuck in your head?"

Harry just gave a small groan. "Yeah, but thankfully it's gone now." He said.

"What happened next?"

"Well, after I found out that I was the one who defeated Voldemort and that he wasn't truly dead, I knew it would only be a matter of time before all of Magical Britain came looking for me. The fact is I didn't want to go back after what they did to me. I knew one side would want me to save them and another side would want me dead so I decided to remain hidden. I knew I would have to live among the normal people since if I stay in a part of the wizarding world they would find me. So I asked the king to help me transfer everything I inherited to the American branch of Gringotts and to help find me a private tutor to help me learn magic. The king agreed to this since he wasn't a fan of Magical Britain. He helped me find a teacher who would teach me both magic and everything I would learn in a normal school. It didn't take long for me to learn everything since I'm very smart. After that I had the king help me set up several false rumors of where I was so when Magical Britain came looking for me they would go there instead. When that was done I came back to Gotham and started to take random jobs again."

"Why didn't you enroll at a school at least so you could get a better job?" Ivy asked.

Harry just gave out a sigh again and said. "Because I knew if I did there would be a chance that they would find me. I couldn't do anything that would draw attention to myself. In a sad way I had to prove my aunt and uncle right making sure that I don't amount to anything."

"You could of found a way to expose what really happen couldn't you?"

"Yeah I probably could of but the fact is that even though I don't like my brother I wouldn't wish want had happened to me on him. Now could you please let me finish?"

"Fine."

"I decided it would be best for me to branch out and start taking jobs from some of Gotham's super criminals. I started with Mr. Freeze to the Riddler. I even worked for Penguin and Two-Face."

"Wait a minute you worked for both Cobblepot and Dent? They hate each other."

"Yeah I know that. I worked for Penguin first doing a job of getting rid of a body for him and then Two-Face helping him get some stuff. Two-Face found out about me working for Penguin and wanted me to tell him everything I knew. I explained that I just took one job from him and I intend to keep anything I learned to myself. If he didn't like it then he could kill me."

"I take it he didn't like it?"

"No he didn't. He decided to flip his coin heads I live tails I die."

"Seeing how you're still here I take it that it landed on heads?"

"No it landed on tails." Harry answered getting a shocked look from Ivy. "He said he was going to give me one last chance to talk and I told him that I don't reveal what I learn about my employers. I keep their secrets to myself at all times and would take them to the grave with me if I had to. He just put his gun up and laughed saying he respected that kind of loyalty. He said that he was going to take a chance on me and expect the same loyalty when I took jobs for him. Eventually Penguin found out about me working for Two-Face as well and demanded that I reveal his secrets to him. I just told him if I didn't reveal what I knew to Two-Face when he made the same threat towards me what makes him think I was going to give in to him. Penguin didn't know that Two-Face tried to get information out of me and decided to let me live even though the coin told him to kill me that he let me go because he respected my loyalty. Penguin saw that I was willing to keep their secrets and was impressed so I he let me live as well."

Ivy gave a small smirk. "You sure have some strange luck." She said earning an annoyed groan from Harry. "I'm surprised you didn't work for Joker." Ivy then noticed Harry give out a look of regret. "You worked for the Joker."

"Yeah, I did." Harry replied.

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you given everything that's happened to you."

"Actually he tried to." Harry responded earning another shocked look from Ivy.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well it was around the time Harley started working for the Joker." Harry said earning a depressed sigh from Ivy since Harley was her friend. "I was doing errands for the clown when Harley was about to go to work at Arkham, this was when her identity hadn't been revealed yet. Anyway I noticed she had a black eye and pulled her over. I told her that if she went to work like that it might raise questions. So I asked to see her make up and proceeded to help cover up the black eye. I made it where it seemed like there wasn't a black eye at all. She then asked me how I learned to do that and I told her that my aunt and uncle used to beat me and they would always make me cover up the bruises with make up. If I somehow managed to fail making it look like I had no bruise I would be beaten until it was right. After that she went to work and I was called in by the Joker to see him."

"Oh boy. Sounds like Joker wasn't happy that you were nice to Harley." Ivy replied.

"He wasn't." Harry said. "He started accusing me of making a move on his girl. I tried to explain that if I hadn't put the make up on the black eye he gave her it could of raised questions but he wouldn't listen. I could immediately tell he was going to kill me just for being nice to her and decided to call him out since I was going to die. I told him that I could tell he was trying to make Harley dependent on him by killing anything that makes her happy that I'm just an excuse to keep her hooked on him. I then told him that I didn't think he was funny and what I thought of him. That the only reason he was dressed as a clown is because he wants to be seen as someone funny and if I had to take a wild guess he was nothing but a failed excused of a comedian before he became what he was."

Ivy just looked at Harry in disbelief that he managed to tell the Joker that and is somehow still alive. I take it Joker wasn't happy with what you said." She told him.

"Oh he was pissed off as hell." Harry replied. "I think I sort of hit it on the nail because instead of spraying me with Joker toxin and making a sick joke he just pulled out his gun on me."

"What happened?"

"Well funny thing." Harry said. "Just when he pulled the trigger the gun exploded in is hand giving me the chance to get the hell out of there. After that I decided to avoid working psychos like him."

Ivy just looked at Harry. She couldn't help but find him fascinating and then there was the fact of his encounter with Harley. It reminded Ivy of the first time she had met Harley. Harely was crying after the Joker threw her out after beating her and Ivy decided to take a chance and talk to her. She remember Harley saying she can't have any friends because Joker would just take them away. Ivy had asked her what she meant and Harley told of henchman who worked for the Joker who helped her cover up the black eye he gave her. That when she got back the Joker stated he had killed him making an excuse that the henchman was working for someone else and stabbed him in the hand. However she heard from the other henchmen that the Joker tried to shoot him only for the gun to explode in his hand. She didn't know what happened and hoped that he was alive. Ivy just listened to her story and grew disgusted with the Joker. It was at that time Ivy decided to be a friend to Harley when she needed it. Ivy couldn't believe that the henchman that had helped Harley that one time was actually alive and in front of her. Ivy just decided to keep what she knew to herself.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Well I got to figure out how they found me." Harry answered. "I mean the only people who knew where I was are the goblins at the American branch of Gringotts and I know they wouldn't betray me." Harry then thought for a moment and pulled out a burner phone he kept on him. He always made it a habit to carry burner phones on him at all times given the jobs he takes. "Give me a minute I got to make a call." He said to Ivy as he got up and dialed a number. Ivy watched as he talked to someone on the phone and could immediately heard yelling from the other side of the phone. Harry just kept calm and talked into hanging up a few minutes later. He then sat back down and looked at Ivy. "Yeah it turns out it was a goblin transferred from the Magical Britain branch of Gringotts who told the wizards where to find me. I guess they promised to pay him a lot of money if he could find me. The king told me they dealt with him the second they found out about what happened and apologized."

"Do I even want to know what they did to him?" Ivy asked.

"No you don't." Harry replied.

"Very well." Ivy said. "So what are you going to do?"

Harry just gave a sigh. "I knew this day might come so I taken the liberty of having an escape plan set up." He answered.

"Could you tell me what it is?"

"Well I have a to go kit ready with cash and fake ids hidden at GothCorp. I stashed it real well so it can't be found. I plan on getting it during the day time and since I can't go through the front door I have to use another route. Apparently GothCorp was built on some old tunnels of Gotham I scouted them when I started making escape plans and found a way into GothCorp through one of them. I plan on going through those tunnels and sneak into GothCorp grabbing what I need after that I'm leaving Gotham for good."

"Well what if you run into a problem?"

"Luckily I have some weapons stashed near my apartment. I can grab them and make my way to them." Harry answered as he took a look at his watch. "I think enough time has went by. I'm going to take off." He said as he got up and looked at Ivy. "Again thanking for helping me." Harry said as he then exited the greenhouse.

Ivy just took a moment to think to herself and decided to give Harley a call. When Harley answered Ivy could hear how frantic she was. "Now's not a good time Red." She said.

Ivy pretty much had an idea of why she was upset. "I take it you found out about Harry." She said. "You should know that he's fine Harley I saved him."

"You did?" Harley asked until something hit her. "Hey wait a minute! You hate men so why would you save Harry let alone help him?"

Ivy just gave a sigh. "Let's just say Harry helped me with something and asked nothing in return so when he was in trouble I decided to help him. As for the men part I don't hate all men it's just that there aren't any decent ones around anymore." She said.

"Well do you know what's going on because the news is saying that he started attacking people on the street shooting at them and blowing up cars. I mean it sounds like they're not saying something important not to mention Riddler, Penguin, Two-Face, Bane, and Freeze are trying to find out what's going on as well. I don't know why they're so interested though." Harley explained.

"I do." Ivy replied. "Do me a favor Harley get a hold of them and tell them to meet me for an emergency meeting concerning Harry. I will explain everything I can about what I know. Long story short there's more to Harry that meets the eye and he has a past that has finally caught up to him."

"Okay Red." Harley replied as she then hung up.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Harry had managed to get his bag of weapons he had stashed near his apartment and was making his way into the sewers. He had managed to map out his escape route in his head multiple times and knew the quickest way into those tunnels were the sewers. As he made his way down there he managed to find the entrance into the tunnels. He started walking for a little bit until he started to hear some voices. When he heard the voices say something about stupid muggles he knew he had to hurry. Harry began running as fast as he could until he ran into a huge room and saw someone standing there. "Riddler?!" Harry shouted surprised to see him there.

"Hello Harry." Riddler replied.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Ivy told us what was going on with you after the announcement of your so called attack on the street." Riddler replied. "She basically told us what we needed to know about you and then there's the fact that I like you."

"You do?"

"Why yes Harry I do." Riddler responded. "Whenever you did jobs for me you kept it interesting. I could tell what a bright mind you were doing low level jobs for some reason. You even pointed out things I overlooked at the moment while making sure to say it in a nice way possible. So when Ivy told us you came from a secret part of the world hidden from us like Gorilla City and that the part you come from refuses to progress with the rest of the world it made me very mad. The fact that you come from a country full of uncooperative apes who refuse to move with the times let alone make it where you can't amount to anything in this world only to want you back to help them is unacceptable! I refuse to let them take you back when they threw you away to begin with!" Riddler shouted as he then regained his composure. "Now go I'll handle them."

Harry had no idea what was going on but he wasn't going to waste it. "Thanks!" He shouted as he then began running to the next room.

The wizards following Harry ran into the room only to see Riddler. "Where's Potter?!" One of the shouted.

"Oh, Harry left." Riddler replied. "And I'll only let you pass if you answer this riddle."

The wizards just stared at him like he was insane as one of them said "Out of the way you stupid muggle!" As they tried to get pass him.

However this didn't stop the Riddler from talking. "Riddle me this. What's made of metal and wire, full of electricity, and covered in blood?" The wizards just stared at Riddler not knowing what to make of his riddle. "Stumped? Then I'll tell you the answer. It's my Riddlerbots and the blood they're covered in is yours." Riddler then pressed a button on his cane causing the room to be filled with his robots. "You go ahead and have fun with my bots." Riddler said as he left the room smiling to the screaming that was happening and whispered to himself. "Stupid primitive apes."

Harry had made it into a different room noticing that there were several tunnels leading out. Luckily Harry knew which room to take when a spell came flying his way Harry had managed to dodge it and pulled out his gun to see several wizards closing in on him but before any other moves could be made a blue ray came out freezing all of the wizards in the room. Harry looked to see it was Mr. Freeze. "Mr. Freeze, why are you here?" He asked.

"To help you Harry." Freeze replied. "You see the first time I met you I didn't think much of you other than a person to get stuff for me but then one day after you did a job for me you pointed out a miscalculation I made. If you had not caught it then I would be far behind on achieving my goal. In other words I owe you. Go I will handle them."

Harry just nodded and thanked Freeze for helping him as he made his way to the next room. As Harry got there he noticed several cloaked figures wearing skull masks. He knew they were death eaters and pulled out his gun again but before he could take a shot gun shots could be heard coming into the room. Harry looked to see it was Penguin and Two-Face along with some of their men. "What are you two doing here and why are you working together?" He asked.

"Well we heard what was going on so Cobblepot and me decided to work together to help you." Two-Face answered.

"We may hate each other but when it comes to you it's different." Penguin said.

"You have a type of loyalty that no one is capable of having yet you do." Two-Face replied.

"And even though you have worked for the both of us, you stood your ground telling us that you would not betray your employers no matter what." Penguin said.

"And we have nothing but respect for you. So just this once Cobblepot and me are working together just to help you." Two-Face said.

"Thank you." Harry replied. "But you should know these guys in masks are dangerous. They have a habit of killing anyone they don't like so don't get it by their wands."

Two-Face gave a small smirk. "You forget Harry, we're dangerous as well." He said as more death eaters began to appear and Harry ran off into the next tunnel as the sound gunfire began to echo the room.

Eventually Harry made it to the area he needed to be but before he could go into the tunnel leading to GothCorp. He heard someone calling out to him. Harry looked to see it was his former father's friend Remus Lupin accompanied with Alastor Mad-Eye Moody.

"Hello Harry." Remus said.

Harry just pulled out his gun and pointed it towards them. "Forget it Lupin. Nothing you say is going to make me go with you." He said.

"Now Harry it isn't safe for you here. You need to come with us." Remus said.

Harry just gave a small scoff. "Of course it isn't safe here. This is Gotham after all." He replied.

"Harry there are death eaters here to kill you." Remus told him.

"Yeah I saw them." Harry said. "But funny thing is that they weren't in Gotham last night and I have a feeling they were told where I was by Dumbledore's pet death eater. I had an interesting encounter with him last night. He planned on killing me so he could make up a sob story to get that woman's attention but a friend happened to save me. However after last night I get the feeling Dumbledore ran into trouble with the Americans so he couldn't come back here unless he had a valid excuse."

"Are you accusing Dumbledore of leaking your location to You Know Who?" Remus asked stunned that Harry would even suggest that.

"Yes I am." Harry replied. "How else would he know I'm here unless he had his pet Snape tell Voldemort. He's trying to make me go with him like that would work. I would rather die than go with you! I would let Magical Britain burn to the ground than help save it!"

Remus just gave a horrified look towards Harry shocked at what he had just heard. "How could you say that Harry?" He asked. "Magical Britain is your home!"

Harry just let out a huge scoff. "Magical Britain stopped being my home when I was six! That's when I had my magic sealed up and erased my memories by that old bastard! Then he placed me with those disgusting people who did nothing but abuse and torture me for four years! They then left abandoned me in Gotham where I have been living since then! I have done what I needed to do to survive doing stuff that I hated but needed to do in order to make a living!"

Remus was about to try and reason with Harry again only to be stopped by Moody. "Forget it Remus. You can't reason with him." He said.

"But do you hear what he's saying?" Remus asked.

"Yes and I know he's telling the truth." Moody replied. "I known Albus long enough to know he would pull something like this and as much as I like to take your side kid I can't. You're needed in Magical Britain."

"Let me guess the old bastard has kept too many secrets and a lot of important information to himself that it got out of control otherwise I wouldn't have been needed right?" Harry asked.

"Right again kid." Moody replied.

"Well I find it pathetic that you would drag me back there just to help save you." Harry said.

Before Moody could respond another voice was heard. "So do I." It said. Everyone turned to see it was Bane.

"Bane, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Ivy has informed me of what was going on with you. I still owe you for giving me that formula so I decided to help." Bane said as he stood in front of Remus and Moody. "Now go! I'll handle these two." Harry then ran off as Bane turned towards them. "You should be grateful. You have the honor of seeing the formula he gave me at work and be the first people I test it on!" Bane shouted as he then turned on his venom making himself bigger in the process and proceeded to charge at them.

Harry was finally in GothCorp. The tunnel had lead him to the basement however he now needed to get to the boiler room which was on the other side of the floor. Harry quickly made his was down the hall only to stop when he heard footsteps. Harry stopped and hid waiting to get a good look at the person there. He let out a small scoff when he saw it was his former father James. Harry could of and should of pulled out his gun but the fact was the only thing Harry wanted to do the most was beat the crap out of him. Harry waited for him to get close and then jumped him punching him right in the face knocking him on the floor. "Hello James." Harry said in disgust. "It's been a long time."

"You little brat!" James shouted as he got back up wiping away the blood from his nose. "How dare you hit me!"

"Oh it's the least I can do given what you and that senile bastard did to me!" Harry yelled out as he stared angrily at him. "Do you really think I'm going to go with you?!"

"If I have to be honest I'm against this!" James spat out. "However if Dumbledore wants you to come with us then it must be done. After all he is the leader of the light and knows what's best."

"Like hell he does!" Harry shouted as he rushed at James again only for James to pull out his wand stopping him.

"That's enough of that." James said as he gave a small victorious smirk. "Now that I got you I should punish you for hitting me. After all Dumbledore said that he needed you alive but never said anything about not harming you." Harry just cursed to himself as he let his emotions cloud his judgment allowing himself to be caught but just before James could do anything a strange laughter could be heard. "Why are you laughing I won?!" James shouted.

"That wasn't me you idiot." Harry replied as he then realized whose laughter it was. "Crap." Harry said he looked behind him to see Bud and Lou the hyenas come running towards him. Harry just closed his eyes waiting for them to attack him only to open them when he heard James screaming.

Harry turned around to see Bud and Lou attacking James basically mauling him apart. He then heard a whistle and turned around to see Harley walking past him and towards James with a bat. Bud and Lou just stood in behind her as she raised her bat and brought it down on James while screaming "Nighty Night!" knocking him out. She then turned around to face Harry and gave him a smile. "Harry." She said as she hugged him tight and then let go only to slap him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry asked as he placed his hand on the cheek she slapped.

"That was for worrying me all those years!" She shouted. "I had no idea what had happened to you after the Joker said he killed you."

Harry just gave a small sigh. "I'm sorry Harley. The Joker tried to kill me after being nice to you and tried to shoot me only for the gun to explode in his hands. I had to lay low after that until the Joker at least moved on from me." He said as he looked around. "I notice he isn't here."

"Yeah, no one knows where he is right now. The only thing we know is he's not in Gotham." Harley said as she then kiss him on the cheek she slapped.

"And what was that for?" He asked.

"That was for being nice to me that one time." She replied. "It was something that I never forgot."

Harry just gave a small smile. "Your welcome Harley." He said. "Now you better get out of here. It's only going to be more dangerous from here on."

"But Harry-"

Before she could even make an argument Harry interrupted her. "Harley, I'll be okay. Nothing is going to happen to me and I'll be fine." He said.

Harley wanted to make an argument but just looked him in the eyes and somehow knew he'll be okay. "Okay but be careful." She said as she left taking Bud and Lou with her.

Harry just sighed as he continued down the hall eventually making his way to the door leading to the boiler room. However before he went inside he stopped and looked around while pulling out his gun. He then took a step forward only to jump back right away avoiding a spell that was directed right at him. He then fired his gun towards the area the spell came from causing Snape to jump out. "Hello Snape." He said.

"You insufferable brat!" Snape shouted.

"Here to kill me again?"

"I intend to rid the world of one less Potter."

"You're just a sad lonely man if you be holding onto a petty grudge this long."

"IT'S NOT A PETTY GRUDGE!" Snape screamed out as he began firing his wand at Harry who just avoid each blast but eventually lost his balance and fell down causing his gun to fall out of his hands. Harry looked to see Snape standing in front of him smirking with his wand pointed at him. "Time to say good bye Potter." He said but before he could fire his wand plant vines began coming up from the ground grabbing him by his feet as a huge plant started to grow below him and transformed into a huge Venus flytrap. The vines then let go of Snape causing him to fall into the flytrap's mouth. The flytrap then closed it's mouth on him and went back into the ground.

Harry just sat there stunned at what he saw until he saw a hand offering him up. He looked up to see it was Ivy. "Do I even want to know what happened to him?" Harry asked as he took her hand.

"No you don't." She replied as she pulled him up.

"Fair enough." Harry replied as he looked at her. "Why did you tell the others about me?"

"When they saw you on the news it got them curious about what was happening." Ivy replied.

"Why? I'm no one important. I'm just someone who did some jobs for them."

"You don't get it do you? You're not just some henchman-"

"Hired hand."

Ivy gave a sigh and rolled her eyes. "You're not just some hired hand to them. From what you told me you had a rough life. Whenever you were about to face death your luck changes making it where you survive. You may have taken small jobs from everyone but somewhere along the way you made a good impression on them. You earned our trust and that's not an easy thing given who we are."

Harry took a moment to process what he heard. "Maybe you're right. You know I've been on my own for so long I don't even think I know how to trust others. It's basically an unique feeling for me that I can't describe." He said as he let out a sigh. "You need to go. This is something I need to finish this on my own. Thank you for helping me."

Ivy just smiled at him. "Take care Harry." She said as she walked away.

Harry then entered the boiler room and proceeded to the area where he had hid his to go kit. He immediately pulled out a huge duffel bag he had and set it to the side. He then grabbed some other bags that he had hidden there however he stopped when he heard someone call out his name. He turned to see it was the bastard who had ruined his life Albus Dumbledore. "Well if it isn't the old bastard who thinks he's god."

"Harry, it's time to come home." He said.

"Magical Britain is not my home old man!" Harry screamed.

"Now Harry you don't mean that." Dumbledore replied.

Harry then looked at Dumbledore like he was stupid. "What you senile old man? You sealed my magic and erased my memories! All because I was better than the boy you chose and couldn't allow that! And don't you dare say you did it to keep me safe because I know it's not true!"

Dumbledore just growled to himself silently that Harry called him out on what he was about to say. He knew Harry wasn't going to come peacefully so he pulled out his wand. "Very well Harry, you have forced my hand." He said. "I'll give you a choice come peacefully or I will bring you by force."

"You're a moron." Harry replied. "Do you know how many rules you broke today? The Americans will have a field day with this!"

"What they think does not matter. This is all for the greater good."

Harry gave a huge scoff hearing that. "I rather die then go back there! He shouted. "Or at least die taking you with me!" Harry then thought for a moment. "I think I'll do that."

"Do what?"

"Kill myself making sure that you go with me."

"And how would that be possible?"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "We're in a boiler room." He answered only to see Dumbledore didn't know what he meant. "Of course you wouldn't know what that is. Let put it to you this way. I've been working here for three years. I've been in this room a lot of times that I know what to do to make this room blow up." Harry then pulled out his gun and shot some pipes near Dumbledore. "There within a few minutes this room will explode." Dumbledore not believing that Harry would actually kill himself took a step forward only for Harry to shoot another pipe causing more steam to come out. "There now we have about five minutes. If I shoot one more pipe I'll knock it down to one minute.

Dumbledore finally realized that Harry wasn't bluffing. "Now Harry let's be reasonable." He said.

"How's this for reasonable?" Harry replied as he shot another pipe causing the room to fill with steam and let out a loud noise. Dumbledore knowing that he had no choice but to leave summoned his phoenix Fawkes to get him out. As he left he heard Harry say one last thing to him. "I win." Harry then smiled as the room began to rumble and then exploded.

A FEW HOURS LATER AT THE GOTHAM CITY BUS STATION

It was night time in Gotham. The media and police were at GothCorp investigating the boiler room exploding as well as the sound of gunfire heard and minor quakes happening in the area. The police have revealed that the person they had been looking for Harry Smith was dead. That he killed himself in the boiler room by making it explode. The Batman could be seen by a news chopper investigating the scene as well.

Meanwhile at the bus station in Gotham people were going in and out of it. Some were leaving town while others were arriving. One man had just bought a ticket for out of town and went outside to wait for the bus. He sat on a bench and noticed a beautiful red head sitting next to him. Taking a look at her he gave a small smile. "Hello Ivy." He said.

Ivy just looked at the man. "You look pretty alive for a dead man, Harry." "She said.

"How did you know I was here?" Harry asked.

"Well, given the things that had happened today and what I had found out about you it made me remember one important thing. You have magic." She replied. "You haven't used it the entire time so I really didn't remember until after I left. I remembered that you had magic and you were going to fake your death."

"How did you figure it out?"

"The boiler room. Out of all the places to put your to go kit you had put it in the boiler room. So it had me thinking. You told me that one of your jobs was disposing bodies and I began to wonder what if you decided to keep one of the bodies and disguise it as yourself using magic. I don't think it would be hard for you. You kept it hidden there so when the time came you could fake your death in front of them. After all who would look for a dead man?"

Harry just gave Ivy an impressed smirk. "You know you're a better detective than Batman if you figured that out." He replied.

"Oh please, don't compare me to that man." She said. "Anyway you were just going to leave town without saying good bye?"

Harry gave a small sigh. "That was the plan but after what you told me I knew I had to let you guys know. I was going to let all of you know when I was out of town but since you're here could you be the one to tell them?"

"Very well." Ivy replied. "After all I don't want to see Harley upset. So where are you going?"

"I don't know. I think I'm going to settle down in a small town where there would be no need for henchman. I did save some money up so I'll be just fine." Harry answered.

"I thought you prefer hired hand." Ivy mused.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "It's basically the same thing. I'm not going to deny it any longer." he said as he then heard his bus number being called. "Well I better go." He said as he got up.

"Wait." Ivy said as she got up and then kiss Harry on the side of his cheek. "Don't worry that wasn't a poison kiss."

"What did you do that for?" Harry asked.

"You proved to me that there are some decent men left and you're one of them." Ivy replied as she gave him a smile.

Harry just turned red with embarrassment causing Ivy to give a small chuckle seeing him like that. "If you say so." He said as he didn't know exactly what to say.

"You take care of yourself Harry." Ivy said.

"You take care of yourself too Ivy." Harry replied as he walked away hearing Ivy say that she will. He then stepped onto his bus. He may not know where he was going to settle down but he knew he was finally free. No longer was he a henchman but his own person. He smiled as he looked out the bus window knowing he can finally start to live.

THE END

* * *

 **Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to.** **The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
